Family Matters
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: I've always wondered what happened the first time Albus met Minerva's parents.


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Rating: PG

_Family Matters_

"Albus, please stop fidgeting. You look just fine; my family can't help but love you." Minerva placed her hand on Albus' arm, stopping his movements.

They had apparated to the doorstep of the old McGonagall manor, just outside Dublin five minutes ago, and both were taking a few minutes to prepare for the upcoming challenges.

"Are you sure this is the best idea Minerva? I know how much your family means to you, and I don't want to cause you any trouble. After all I may come as somewhat of a shock."

"You mean just as much Albus; I want you to know them," she sighed turning to face him. "After all, how could they not love you? I know I certainly do." She smiled, leaning into him as his lips lightly brushed hers.

"And I love you Tabby. Remind me again, which one should I watch out for?"

"That would be Uncle Seamus. He's a little overprotective; he tried to hex the last boy who was brought home. My sister spent a week trying to convince the poor man that the Grim wasn't trailing him. It was six months before he would return for a second visit. Just don't mention muggle cars, and you won't have too much trouble."

He looked at her questioningly, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," she quipped, "Are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed, straightening his burgundy robes once again.

Placing one arm securely through his, squeezing it gently, she brought the other up and knocked briskly against the door. It only took a moment for the door to swing open, illuminating the lawn with the glow from the entrance hall. A tall woman stood inside the door frame, smiling.

Albus could see where Minerva got her beauty. The woman, presumably Minerva's mother, stood with the same grace as her daughter. She also had a deep obsidian like hair, lightly streaked with grey, and she had the same porcelain features. The only noticeable difference in the two women was their eyes. Unlike Minerva's clear emerald eyes, her mother had the deepest blue Albus had ever seen. They were truly enchanting.

"Minerva," she called, wrapping her daughter in a welcoming hug, "my wee rose, how are you? Come in, come in before you freeze."

"Hello mum; I'm fine," she looked over toward Albus, raising her free hand slightly. "Mum, there is someone I would like to introduce to you. This is Albus Dumbledore. Albus this is my mother, Cassandra McGonagall."

Cassandra turned her eyes to the man standing beside her oldest, and most beloved, daughter. Her hand came out to grasp his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dumbledore. Welcome to our home."

Albus gracefully took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back before looking back to the woman. "Thank you Mrs. McGonagall, and please, call me Albus. Mr. Dumbledore is my father."

"Very well Albus," Cassandra sent her daughter a look, "please come in and meet the others."

Cassandra stood aside as the couple entered the warm home. Voices could be heard wafting into the room, coming from the large sitting room around the corner. The three made their way into the room and came face to face with the McGonagall clan. A large, sturdy man looked up and broke out in a mile wide smile. If Minerva received her mother's good looks, she had gotten her personality and fire from the man standing in front of Albus. The man seemed to project an aura of power, but his eyes, the same green as Minerva's, seemed to express an ease and friendliness that her mother's did not.

"Minerva, my love, you're home. Come and give me a hug." Minerva rushed forward and enveloped the man in her arms.

"Hello Da; I've missed you. I'm sorry I haven't written."

"Don't worry about that Minerva; you're here now." He looked up and saw the man standing, trying not to look nervous in the entrance way, and smiled again. "Are you going to introduce use to your friend, or are we supposed to guess at his identity. You know how much I love guessing games."

Minerva laughed slightly. "Da stop it. Da, I would like to introduce Albus Dumbledore. Albus this is my father, Maximus McGonagall."

Albus strode forward and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Minerva has told me so much about you."

"Please, call me Max. Maximus sounds too stuffy for me. May I call you Albus?"

"Of course Max, it would be an honor."

The tension that had settled into the room quickly dissolved. "Please make yourself at home; dinner ought to be ready any moment. I would really like to get to know you and introduce you to everyone."

Albus shot Minerva a slightly panicked look as her father dragged him into the room. Minerva grinned at the sight. She knew she could count on her Da to smooth things over. Minerva hadn't mentioned to any of her family that she and Albus had been seeing each other; in fact since her graduation ten years prior, Minerva couldn't remember ever mentioning the man.

Minerva couldn't ever remember being as happy as she had been since she and Albus had admitted their feelings the year before. Each had harbored feelings during her school years, but neither had been willing to admit them. A forceful pull on her elbow startled her out of he thoughts. She stumbled against the force and noticed her mother was standing beside her.

"Minerva, could you be so kind as to help me in the kitchen for a moment?"

Minerva sighed, knowing the inquisition was about to begin. She loved her mother, she truly did, but sometimes the woman was a menace. She made the furies look like teddy bears.

As soon as the kitchen doors closed behind them, Cassandra whirled around on her daughter, a look of barley concealed annoyance on her face. "Minerva, who is he? The only Albus Dumbledore I know of teaches at Hogwarts, and I know it couldn't be him."

Minerva smiled inwardly at her mothers plight, watching her busy herself with the roast. "That is Albus, Mum," she paused for a breath, waiting to drop the bomb. "We've been seeing each other for a year now. I thought he would like to meet the family, so I brought him to dinner. Was that a problem?" Minerva was rewarded with the reaction she was waiting for.

All of the color had drained out of Cassandra's face, and her eyes had gone wide. "Seeing each other! Minerva, you can't be. He has to be at least twenty years older than you." Minerva had expected this, and wasn't surprised at her mother's vast miscalculation. Albus did look exceptional for his age; he still didn't look a day over forty.

"Actually Mum, he's forty years older than I am. He was my Transfiguration professor during school."

The plate Cassandra had been carrying clattered to the floor, breaking into several pieces. "Your professor, Minerva, where is your sense. This isn't happening. I raised you better than that. Just wait until your father finds out."

Minerva's patience was wearing thin. "Mother, I love him, and I will not let you, or anyone else, try to persuade me otherwise. Now, I do believe dinner is ready, or do you plan to drop it all on the ground? I don't think the family would appreciate it."

Albus watched Minerva walk into a room with her mother, but was soon distracted as several hands landed on his shoulders in welcome. He was quickly introduced to the other four members of the McGonagall family.

Uncle Seamus, who wouldn't stop staring, Minerva's older brother, Jason, her younger sister, Diana, and Diana's husband, Duncan McClellan. Greetings were exchanged among the group, but Albus couldn't shake the stare of Uncle Seamus.

The old man slowly made his way in front of Albus, all the while staring with his penetrating grey eyes. "Are you the same Dumbledore that killed that Gindelwald fellow awhile back?"

Albus stiffened noticeably at the question. Even after five years, the thought of his last duel still brought pain to his mind. He also never knew what sort of response he would receive. The one time a wizard spit on him, calling him a traitor had made Albus cautious. He straightened his back and replied calmly, "I am," preparing for the worst.  
  
A new glint overtook Seamus' eyes, and for the first time, a smile cracked the old man's face. "Than I'm glad to know you sir. The old bastard had it coming."

Albus could feel the relief flood through his body, allowing his stance to relax fo the first time that evening. The group found themselves seated in front of the fire, discussing the latest Quidditch match between Scotland and Australia when Minerva appeared in the sitting room. "Dinner is ready everyone."

Albus rose and walked alongside Minerva as everyone else proceeded into the diningroom. "Is everything alright Minerva?" he asked when he saw the strain in her jaw.

"I told Mum about us, and I'm surprised the roof hasn't collapsed down on us. It's safe to say she isn't happy."

Albus halted their movement just outside the door that separated them from her family. She turned to him, confused until he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She resisted for an instant before melting into his embrace, dropping her head into the crook of his neck. She could smell the hot chocolate that seemed to follow him where ever he went, and took comfort in his strength.

"Just relax love; she's only looking out for her daughter. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't? If it makes you feel better, I seem to have won over your Uncle, but all that matters is that I love you, and I always will. We can hope, given time, your mother will come to at least tolerate me. However, if I go mysteriously missing, please check here first; it could save time."

Minerva couldn't help the laugh that bubbled inside her. Somehow Albus always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Come on you old coot, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting. I hope you're ready for the fun."

They separated after a tantalizing kiss and entered the lions den. Two seats, directly between her parents, were left open and Minerva shot her father a grateful glance as Albus helped her into her seat next to Cassandra. Soon Albus was seated, and the meal began.

Dinner was a pleasant affair through the main course, everyone around discussing general topics of interest, ranging from Quidditch to muggle politics and their affect on wizarding Ministry policies. It was when dessert arrived that the difficulties began. Cassandra set her tea cup down and turned to face Albus.

"So Albus, tell us about yourself. Minerva hasn't told us much; I'm afraid you're somewhat of a mystery."

Albus could feel Minerva's hand tighten around hers under the table. He squeezed it reassuringly before turning to her mother.

"Well, there's not to much to tell. I worked as an alchemist for sometime before I began teaching at Hogwarts about twenty years ago, and I've been deputy headmaster for the last five. I have one brother, his name is Aberforth. I enjoy chamber music and am rather fond of a muggle candy called lemon drops."

Conversation at the table had stopped as he recounted his life. Cassandra was tensed for the pounce. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you Albus?"

Without a moments hesitation Albus replied, "I'll be sixty eight next month."

The table sat shocked at this announcement. Most had thought Albus to no more than forty something. Max turned to the sitting next to him, a new, critical look in his eyes.

"You are older than I am, and you expect to court my daughter?"

Minerva's temper finally boiled over. Before Albus could reply, Minerva interrupted him. "Da, I am not some piece of meat for you to barter with. I love him, and yes, we are courting. I know he's older than I am, but I don't care. I would think you could overlook that."

"Minerva, I'm only looking out for you," he replied, trying to sooth her fiery expression.

"I don't need you to look after me Da; I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself."

Minerva stood from the table and quickly made her way out of the diningroom before she completely lost it and said something she couldn't take back. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her father, but she wasn't about to lose Albus either. The others watched her sweep out into the gardens, and Albus was on his feet, pushing his chair backward.

"If you will excuse me," he turned to Max, "I'm sorry."

With that Albus followed the woman of his heart out into the night. He soon found Minerva curled up on a bench, staring out into the warm summer night, tears silently streaming down her face. He didn't say a word as she wrapped herself in his warmth, crying softly into his shoulder. His hand softly stroked against her back, trying to calm the flow of tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. It broke his heart to see her so unhappy.

"Shhh my love; everything will be alright."

"How can it be alright?" she choked, lifting her head to look at him. "My family doesn't seem to want to listen, even Da." At the mention of her beloved father, fresh sobs echoed across the silent grounds.

"We don't know that Minerva. They had quite the shock tonight; perhaps, given time, everything can be forgotten. I won't give up hope. They are your family, and you need them. That means I need them." He paused and wiped away the tears. "Now come on, we should go back in and finish the evening. It can only get better from here. Your father seems like a fair man; he will see reason."

"I love you Albus," she said, kissing him desperately.

"And I love you," he replied once their lips parted. "Come on, it's getting cold out here."

Neither of them had noticed Maximus standing just within earshot, or saw him head back into the house with an agonized look across his face. Max knew then what he needed to do; he just hoped it wasn't too late.

With his arm wrapped securely around her waist, Albus led Minerva back into the silent sitting room. He removed his arm, but to his surprise, she grasped his hand as they sat together on the sofa. All eyes were on them as they made themselves comfortable.

Minerva fidgeted slightly as he father suddenly stood. "Albus, would you mind joining me for a moment? I believe we need to talk."

Albus stood and started following the other man. "Certainly."

Albus was led to a comfortable study and motioned to sit as Max closed the door. "He certainly is Minerva's father," Albus thought as Max cut straight to the point.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Taken slightly aback by the blunt question, he answered truthfully. "I plan to love her until the day I die, and forever after. She is my everything."

His answer seemed to placate Max somewhat, who suddenly dropped into a seat next to Albus. "You do love her, don't you?"

"More than life its self. I would do anything for her."

"You have to understand Albus, she is my little thistle, beautiful to look at, but with a tongue that could prick anyone. I would hate to see her unable to stand the man she chooses, or see him unable to handle her temperament, leave and hurt her." Max watched as Albus fiddled with the hands sitting in his lap.

"I can assure you that would never happen. Hurting Minerva is the last thing I want to do." Max sat in silence, watching the other wizard.

A knowing look came over his features, and a small smile began playing over his face. "Albus, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Albus' head shot up, trying to figure out what had given him away. "There was, but perhaps it would be better left to another meeting."

"Albus, just ask. I can't think of a better time."

Albus saw the acceptance in the other man's eyes and nodded, taking courage from the glance. "Maximus, I love Minerva more than I can begin to express in mere words. She is the light that begins my day, and the laugh that makes my heart soar. I would like to ask your permission to ask Minerva's hand in marriage."

Max's smile grew as he watched Albus wait on baited breath. The greatest wizard in the world was sitting in his study, twitching like a nervous teenager. "You have my blessing and my regards Albus, but let me warn you now. If you hurt my little girl, I will personally come for you, and no force on earth will protect you."

Albus had a hard time keeping himself from shouting from rooftops. A joy like no other filled within him. Albus stood and shook Max's hand, a permanent smile etched across his face. "Thank you Max, thank you."

"Just make her happy," Max said as he opened the study door, ushering Albus back toward the rest of the family.

As Albus rounded the corner, pity filled his eyes as he looked at Minerva. She was sitting straight backed in the sofa, and she looked completely harassed. The rest of her family, with the exception of Diana, weren't any better off. With a nod from Max, Albus decided to end the evening early.

He reached Minerva's side and pulled her to her feet, letting his happiness shine in his blue eyes. Minerva could see the change in both Albus and her father, and realization made its way into her fury addled mind. Albus only nodded at her silent question, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry everyone, but we really must be going. The students arrive tomorrow, and there is still work to be done. Max, Cassandra thank you for a wonderful evening, we'll have to do this again soon."

Max followed the couple out. "Goodnight Albus, don't forget what I said."

"I won't Max, believe me."

Max wrapped his arms around Minerva lifting her off the ground for a moment before setting her back down. "Now you, miss, don't be a stranger. I want an owl on occasion, or I'll just have to come and check on you. I love you Minerva."

"Oh, Da; I love you too," was her reply, squeezing him again.

When the door closed and the couple were making their way away from the home, Minerva stopped, placing a hand on Albus' arm. "What did you and Da talk about Albus? What aren't you supposed to forget?"

Albus smiled, and began nuzzling into her neck. "It was nothing Minerva, nothing at all. We just got a few misunderstandings taken care of." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Now I do believe someone is in need of a little relaxation. I think I could be of assistance," he said smartly as his hand began slowly tracing patterns along her back.

"Albuss," she groaned, leaning into him.

"Let's go home love," he whispered, as they both apparated to his summer cottage for the last evening of the summer.

_See the pretty button. The pretty button wants you to push it. Make it happy, and push the pretty button. Thank you_


End file.
